


And Baby Makes 4

by LarryStylinson_2010



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinson_2010/pseuds/LarryStylinson_2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot to Half A Heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes 4

**Author's Note:**

> A another epilogue to Half A Heart, found on my wattpad....
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/11732128-half-a-heart-larry-stylinson-mpreg-bottomharry

"You're what?" Louis speaks, in the middle of his phone conversation. 

"What? Why?" He speaks, as Harry raises his eyes up from the newspaper, and the little girl reading in the corner, coping her older father. 

"Well I'm going to miss you" Louis sighs, after he stops pacing around the dining room. 

"Um yeah...ok...cya...bye mate" He mumbles, into the phone, cutting off the conversation by the phone button. 

"What was that about?" Harry questions, putting his paper down, along with his glasses, Darcie coping her father. 

"Um Darc...Oh, Stan is leaving the book store" Louis speaks, picking up the plate of toast crumbles, and putting it on the kitchen counter. Harry frowns his eyebrows, 

"Oh" He speaks, standing up with his 7 month baby belly. 

"So do you know who will be taking his place?" He asks, placing a hand on his bump. 

"No clue, but that means I'm going to have to work longer hours. And when the time comes, I will need to give them notice about this new teaching job" Louis speaks, as Darcie stops in the middle of copying her father and looks at both fathers, once both fathers look at her. 

"Um hi" She smiles, running into her bedroom.

 

 

"She was coping you" Louis laughs, as he helps his husband sit on the sofa. 

"She's such a mini you" Harry speaks, siting on the sofa. Louis smiles, sitting by the curly headed man. 

"So how's my boy doing?" Louis asks, rubbing the older mans belly. Harry smiles as the younger lad places his hand on the kicking bump. 

"Well I know he will be on the football team in years to come" Harry chuckles, placing a pillow behind his back. Louis raises his eyebrows. 

"His really the kicker huh" Louis asks, rubbing circles on the 28 year olds stomach.

"Oh yeah, won't stop" Harry chuckles, smiling down at the 22 year old. 

"Hey buddy, you wanna stop kicking up a storm in there" Louis speaks to the bump, his blue eyes looking ever so glossy.

"You happy babe" Harry asks, running a hand through the younger boys hair.

"More than happy, exceptional..." Louis jokes, looking back up at the green eyed boy.

"I love you" Harry whispers, feeling like the whole world would hear them.

"I love you too" Louis smiles, leaning up the kiss the curly headed man.

Harry smiles grinning like a mad hatter, going into the kiss until....

"It wasn't me" Darcie shouts from upstairs.

"Ahh parenthood" Louis jokes, rolling his eyes and stands up.

 

 

"Night daddy" Darcie speaks, kissing the 28 years olds lips. 

"Night my baby" Harry speaks, kissing her forehead.

"Night my giggles" Louis speaks, tickling the little girl who giggles. 

"Night dada" She smiles sleepily, watching her parents walk out of her room.

"Call us if you need us love" The 22 year old speaks, closing her bedroom door a bit.

 

 

-

 

 

"Morning" Louis speaks, watching his pregnant husband waddle into their kitchen. 

"Morning" Harry grins, rubbing his 8 month bump.

"Go sit down, I will get Darcie ready for school" Louis speaks, and as he mentions the 4 year old, he sees her walking down the stairs.

"Morning Daddy and Dada" Darcie speaks, sitting on Harry's - what left of it - lap. 

"Morning angel" Harry smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Choc chip pancakes alright then" Louis grins, hearing the 4 year old gasping. 

"Yes please Dada" She speaks, as Harry plays with her curls.

"Well then, you better get ready" Louis speaks, as Darcie jumps of the older mans lap. 

"Can you help daddy?" She smiles cutely, making her older father groan. 

"Of course baby" He smiles, standing up and placing one hand on his stomach, and takes the pale girls little hand in the other.

 

 

"What do you want to wear?" Harry asks, standing by the little girls walk in robe. 

"Um I dunno" She smiles back at her father, who rubs his baby bump. 

"What about.... - picks up a yellow sunshine shirt - this one?" He asks, as the little girl nods her head. 

"Yes ! and my pink converse shoes daddy" She smiles, running over to pick up her shoes, knowing her father couldn't bend anymore. 

"Thanks love" The 28 year old smiles down at the little girl, already slipping off her nightgown.

 

"Ready" Darcie smiles, running down the marble steps. 

"Don't you look lovely" Louis smiles, placing the plate on the dining room table.

"Daddy picked out the jeans and top" The little girl announces, sitting on the the nearby chair. "Is that so" Louis laughs, walking over to the stairs.

"Need a hand?" He questions, looking at his huffing husband. "He needs to come out" Harry pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh quit it, you love being pregnant" Louis grins, meeting half way up the stairs, so Harry can have someone to lean on.

"Yeah yeah, just because you love seeing me waddle around" Harry moans, placing his arm around Louis waist.

"Yeah yeah" The younger boy agrees, guiding his lover down the stairs.

 

\- 

 

"He needs to come soon" Harry huffs, sitting down on the sofa and plopping his feet on the table. 

"Your the one who wanted another one" Louis speaks, typing away on his laptop. The older boy looking at his husband, 

"You're lucky your wearing those glasses and big jumper" Harry pouts, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Stop it Haz" Louis giggles, blushing after 4 years of knowing this man.

"You love me" The curly headed boy giggles, placing his head on his husbands lap. 

"Daddy" Darcie cries, running into the living room, making the older man jump up - but not too fast -.

"What happened baby girl?" Harry asks, wiping her falling tears. 

"Spider" She cries harder, her biggest fear both Harry and Louis figured out when she turned 1.

"It's ok" Harry speaks, looking over at the younger boy who was closing his laptop lid.

"Let Dada deal with it" Louis sighs, just wanting to finish the application.

 

 

"See babe" Louis speaks, wiping his shoe off. "Thanks" The 4 year old speaks, as Harry rubs her back.

"Go give him a hug" The taller boy speaks, pushing their little girl to his husband.

"Thank you dada" She smiles, as Louis bends down to scoop the little girl up in his arms.

"It's ok, lets get you some dinner" He smiles, walking out of her bedroom.

 

 

-

 

 

"Morning" Harry groans, walking into the living room. 

"Hey, Darcie go and put your jacket on" Louis orders, moving the little 4 year old off his lap.

"Ok" She agrees, running to the hallway.

"You ok?" Louis asks, putting the toys away. 

"I think hes getting ready" The older man speaks, rubbing his tummy.

"Ahh, well I need to drop Darc off...you up for a trip out?" Louis asks, smiling as the little girl comes back in, with her coat needing to be zipped up.

"Yeah" Harry smiles lazily, walking out into the hallway, Louis and Darcie following.

 

 

"Love you" Harry speaks, bending down a little at front of their little girls classroom. 

"Love you more" Darcie speaks, standing on her tippy toes to give her father a hug goodbye.

"Love you poppet, see you after" Louis smiles, kissing the little girls cheek.

 

 

"Lou" Harry speaks, standing by the shopping trolley.

"Yeah" Louis speaks, turning around to face the green eyed boy. 

"My water broke" Harry nervously laughs, holding the bottom of his stomach.

 

-

 

"My husband has gone into labor, our Doctor is Malik..." Louis speaks, rubbing Harry's back...who was breathing in deep.

"Ok, take a seat and Doctor Malik will be right with you" The young girl smiles, running to find the 29 year old man.

"Just breathe" Louis speaks, rubbing Harry's hunched over back.

 

"Harry" Zayn speaks, running into the waiting room.

"Yeah..." Harry meets his doctor eyes. "Your waters broken?" The 29 year old man questions.

"Yeah in the food store" Louis lets out a nerves laugh, helping Harry guide his way to a room.

"Get into this and we will go from there" Zayn speaks, walking out of the white room.

 

"Breathe babe" Louis speaks, sitting in a chair by the window, while Harry was bending by the bed.

"I'm trying" The 28 year old cries, and that is when Louis jumps up, and rubs the older mans back.

"It's ok, just breathe with me" Louis speaks, breathing in deep, breathing in and out...Harry following along.

"Thanks" Harry lets out a groan, standing up then falling onto the bed.

"I will get Zayn" Louis speaks, kissing the older mans lips before running out of the room.

 

-

 

"Ahh" Harry screams out, pushing downwards.

"Keep going Harry" Zayn cheers the man on, as he sees a head crowning. Louis nods along, holding his legs back for more control on pushing.

"You're doing so good love" Louis cheers him on, kissing his cheek and letting Harry put his head into his husbands neck.

"Keep going Harry, your crowning" Zayn speaks, wiping blood away from his opening.

"Ahhh" Harry screams out once more, squeezing Louis hand and crying.

"Just a few more" Louis promises, kissing his warm cheek.

"Come on Harry" Niall cheers on, holding his other leg back.

 

 

"Welcome to the world baby boy Tomlinson" Zayn speaks, placing the crying baby on Harry's chest.

"Oh my god" Harry cries along with the crying baby, rubbing at his face softly.

"Louis..." Zayn smiles, placing the scissors in the younger boys hand.

"Aiden...Aiden Blaine Tomlinson" Harry speaks, kissing his husbands lips.

"Just hope Liam picks Darc up on time" Louis jokes, rubbing at the crying boys head.

 

 

-

 

 

"Daddy" A little voice speaks, filling the small white room.

"Hey bug" Harry speaks, warn out and pain free. Darcie looks around the room, and notice Louis wide arms.

"Come here love, we have someone to meet you" He smiles widely, tears already forming. Liam smiles, sitting next to the Irish boy, and takes out his phone.

Darcie sits on her fathers lap, watching the baby who was asleep on Harry's chest.

"This Darc is your brother..." Harry speaks, rubbing the small 3 hours old boys back.

Darcie looks up at Louis, "Baby?" She questions, her eyebrows frowning.

"Yeah baby" He laughs, looking down at the little girl, who placed a small hand on the babies blanket.

"Brother?" She questions once more, now this time looking up at the curly headed boy.

"Yeah a brother, Aiden..." 

"Aiden?" She smiles, questioning the sleeping baby.


End file.
